That Crazy Fan Girl With a Full Brain
by File Redacted
Summary: It would be nice to think that Ino wasn't just another one of Sasuke's crazy fan girls, but in all truth, she was. And she was damn proud of it. Rated T for minor swearing.


Hope you enjoy the story:

It would be nice to think that Ino wasn't just another one of Sasuke's crazy fan girls, but in all truth, she was. And she was damn proud of it.

**Ino Yamanaka**

Another restless night passed. I sighed. How many times had I asked myself why Sasuke never showed any emotion, why he didn't love anyone. More importantly, why didn't he love _me_?

I always trailed behind him, unable to keep silent about how cool he was. Then again, every other girl in our academy did the same thing. I let out another sigh. There was no way for me to praise him and be original at the same time. Everyone yelled about how amazing Sasuke was. Everyone wanted to sit next to him every day. Everyone followed him everywhere.

I could try going to the library to find a book about my sort of dilemma…_nah_. That would be too much work. Besides, books were never my style.

I wasn't so terribly great with words, so poetry wouldn't work either.

Then, my head lit up, as if there were a light bulb hovering above me, as if proclaiming to everyone within close range my brilliance: I would fit in with the crowd of fan girls. It was such a perfect plan Sasuke would never suspect! And it would work because I'm so much prettier than all those little wanna-be-Sasuke-lovers!

I got out of bed, brushed my hair a few times through, and put on my best outfit. Rushing to meet Sasuke at the academy and sit next to him, I was lost in the perfection of my plan. It was so complex that by the time I made it there, I forgot what I was going to do.

So I did what I normally do: fit in with the crowd of fan girls to win Sasuke's love!

"Sasuke.." I said confidently. He turned around to look me straight in the eye with his black ones. "I noticed that you-" I was cut off by the pink-haired devil.

"Out of the way!" she screamed. "I was here first and I'm going to sit next to Sasuke!"

"Billboard brow!" I shouted.

She scrunched up her nose and glared at me. "Ino-pig!"

Sometime while we were yanking each other's hair out Sasuke took his seat. We hadn't even noticed Naruto coming up to Sasuke. After that day, my life was ruined.

Some loser bumped into Naruto, knocking him over onto Sasuke's lips.

"Nooooo!" all the girls yelled simultaneously. We rushed over to beat the crap out of Naruto, cracking our knuckles. He started backing away from us, saying, "Wait up, it isn't what you think!"

Naruto lay unconscious on the floor while all the fan girls tried squeezing into the seat beside Sasuke. The only girl who was not tipping over on her face to have that honor was Hinata. She was always such an odd girl, never quite fitting in. Times like those made me glad that I was so incredibly popular. And let's face it. I was the most popular girl Konoha had ever seen.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I was going to murder him. I was going to murder him. _I was going to murder him for that._ One kiss on the lips- I'd repay him with fist on his.

And there were fan girls surrounding me, leading me to become claustrophobic. You would be too if a hundred girls were swooning over and stalking you everywhere you went.

Dumb fan girls.

**Ino Yamanaka**

"Sasuke is sooo cool. I'm going to marry him someday and rub it in billboard brow's billboard brow." I said.

"Oh shut your mouth, Ino-pig!" The bickering started again. I was enraged, ready to rip her ugly forehead off. Naruto was still laying like a dumbbell with his eyes swirling around in circles and his tongue hanging out.

Hinata moved over to Naruto. "Na..ru… Narut…" She stopped without even saying his name and started blushing like a balloon. "Naruto?" She tried again. "Wake up, Naruto… I..I.."

At that point, Naruto regained consciousness right when Hinato passed out. He didn't seem to notice it though. He was in love with billboard brow, Kami knows why.

My brain hurt from thinking too much: thinking about how much I love Sasuke and…well. I forgot what else I was thinking about. That doesn't matter. Only Sasuke matters.

I moved over to him while billboard brow was yelling at thin air, just realizing I turned my back on her. "Hey, you come back here. I'm not done with you!" She shouted, staying in place and cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice even louder than its obnoxious self.

"Sasuke.." I continued where I left off. "I noticed that your eyes don't have highlights. That's okay though. I'll accept you for who you are."

There was no way my plan could fail. Playing hard to get had to work.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Who was that crazy girl standing in front of me, acting like she knew a single thing about who I am? She doesn't understand my pain. I wouldn't be able to kill her family so she'd know how it feels, but I figured I had another way to make her suffer.

"You…." I paused. For a moment her face was filled with delight as if expecting me to say something else. "…Are annoying." Her hopeful look turned to disappointment and she started bawling. I didn't smile because, truthfully, she was annoying. I was still a bit pissed off, too. But it was satisfying to watch the tears drip off her face. Such pain, and yet she didn't even know a single thing about the true meaning of that word. Pain…

**Ino Yamanaka**

Okay, okay. He's probably just playing hard to get as well. I wiped the tears off my face. It was working whatever he was trying.

I called to him from behind, "Sasuke, I love you!" He continued walking blankly without even turning around to acknowledge my confession. And it really did take some effort to muster up that kind of courage. I mean, "I love you" isn't something you say every day. It's special. And I was going to keep saying it every day from then on until he acknowledged me. It was full proof; there was no way my plan could fail.

And I held that promise to myself. Even though Sasuke is gone now, I still murmur to myself every day, as if Sasuke is standing there in front of me, "Sasuke, I…"

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Dumb fan girls._

THE END

Okay people! Hoped you like the story, and you know…reviews please! :D If you could give me any feedback (as I'd like to improve my writing). I'm not making any more chapters for this story..so… yeah.


End file.
